Hand of Sorrow
by Anime-Sweetie07
Summary: One-Shot/SongFic. Based off of the song Hand of Sorrow by Within Temptation. Itachi's final moments before his death. Complete.


******Hand of Sorrow  
**_by Anime-Sweetie07_

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Naruto and all of its characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The lyrics are from **Within Temptation**'s song _Hand of Sorrow_; the lyrics are in italics throughout the songfic.

* * *

Their fight had been long and tiresome. The abandoned Uchiha stronghold was now in ruins; debris and rubble filled what was left of it. In spite of the destruction and devastation, the night had fallen eerily still. Dark clouds covered the sky above and off in the distance the muffled sounds of thunder filled the silence. Several little drops of rain hit him, slowly running down the contours of his face before falling to the ground.

In the middle of the wreckage, his body laid still; crippled from the fight. Itachi coughed violently, choking on the blood that rose in his throat. He opened his eyes only to see the blurry outlines of everything around him. Frustrated with the limits the Mangekyō Sharingan had placed on his eye sight, Itachi blinked several times hoping at least some of his vision would return. However, he knew that the wished for clarity would have been meaningless.

He was dying.

___The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
____To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand  
____The choice he'd made, he could not comprehend  
____His blood a grim secret, they had to command._

As pain coursed through his weakened body and he cringed, wishing that his death would have been quick but knowing that this justice was most poetic. Itachi brought his hand up to clutch at his chest as he coughed up more blood—his body convulsed. The rumble of thunder in the distance became louder and the rain picked up; surrounding the fallen Uchiha with the pitter-patter of raindrops.

His blood mixed with the water, turning the puddles beneath him a deep crimson. Itachi wheezed, rolling his head to the side. He thought of Sasuke and wondered where he was now – what he was thinking. A twig snapped in the distance, bringing his attention back to the immediate surroundings. Eyes – though still blurred—scanned the forests' edge for any sign of movement.

A silhouette shifted and Itachi's eyes tried to adjust. He remained still – unable to move even if he had wanted to—as he watched the figure move towards him. His lips parted as if to say something to the one approaching, however no sounds came out. Tired, overused eyes drooped, fighting to stay open. They closed, despite his will.

The footsteps came closer, each step causing water to splash around the approaching one's ankles. The being stopped once it was near and kneeled down beside the other. Itachi rolled his head back and opened his eyes. He blinked several times trying to force his eyes to focus on the male hovering above him. There was something frighteningly familiar about the strangers' presence.

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life.  
__He prayed for both but was denied._

He squinted as the features became more distinct and once his eyes had finally, fleetingly, cleared, he stared up at the other in disbelief.

"…Shisui. It can't…be…" Itachi breathed out in a raspy voice, the blood pooling in the back of his throat allowed nothing more.

He closed his eyes, thinking—_hoping—_that he was seeing things. However when he opened his eyes again, the blurry, but distinct figure of his older cousin was still kneeling beside him. It couldn't be true.

Shisui was dead.

Murdered.

Itachi lifted his hand from his chest; shaky digits reached out to touch the others cheek; to confirm if Shisui was really there or if his mind was playing tricks on him. Cold fingertips brushed against warm flesh. He closed his eyes trying to fight back the images from that night eight years ago.

"Shisui…"

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
__Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
__So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise?  
__Will all our sins be justified?_

"Was it worth it, Itachi?"

His eyes snapped open at the question; his hand fell to back to his chest. Itachi couldn't read the expression on his cousin's face. He wanted to be forgiven for what he had done, for what he had had to do. He killed the Clan. He kept Sasuke safe. He pushed him to avenge the Clan. Everything he did was for this – to die by his brother's hand.

"Yes…" he finally said, his chest tightened and he grimaced. "It was all f-for…Sasuke."

The thunder clapped loudly above them, lightning lit up the darkened sky. Itachi's body writhed in pain and he coughed violently as more blood filled his lungs. He felt Shisui grasp his hand and he squeezed it tightly. He drew in a shaky breath and looked up at his cousin.

"Please forgive me, Shisui," he pleaded. "I had no other choice…"

As Shisui leaned over to wipe the blood from the corner of his lips, Itachi could see him smile softly. "I know, Itachi," Shisui replied, giving Itachi's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I forgive you."

Itachi shook his head. "I didn't want to…they knew I didn't…and Madara…"

He coughed up more blood as he tried to speak. Gasping for air, he squeezed Shisui's hand desperately as if he were to let go, the other would disappear.

_The curse of his powers tormented his life  
__Obeying the crown was a sinister price  
__His soul was tortured by love and by pain  
__He surely would flee but the oath made him stay_.

"I'm scared Shisui…" he admitted, panting as he closed his eyes.

"That is why I am here," he heard Shisui say, "So you won't have to be alone."

Itachi fought to keep himself under control; however he felt the tears brim despite himself. His skin was icy and what little color he had in his cheeks was now drained.

"What was it like…?" Itachi began slowly. "How did it feel when you died?"

"You won't be in any more pain," Shisui answered.

Itachi gasped for air, his chest began to constrict and the edges of the world began to darken once more.

"It's almost time, Itachi," he heard Shisui say somewhere above him.

His lids began to droop, his body now numb. Itachi tried to keep his focus on Shisui, but with each passing second it was becoming hard to keep his eyes open. He squeezed his cousin's hand again as his eyes closed.

"I'll be waiting for you on the other side..." Shisui whispered, leaning forward to kiss Itachi's forehead.

His grip loosened in Shisui's hand; a single tear rolling down his pale cheek.

Itachi smiled softly as he took his last breath.

_Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear  
__For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be  
__Still I'll be the hand that serves you  
__Though you'll not see that it is me_

* * *

**Author's Note:** The plunnies got to me, so I just had to sit down and write this one out. A big thank you to the lovely inu-spike for beta'ing this one-shot/songfic for me.


End file.
